In the eye of chaos
by WNxBrontus
Summary: A new character appear in the League with a bang, he seems to be more interested in blowing shit up and causing trouble than thinking about anything. Will his dark past catch up or will he just annoy everyone to hell.
1. Chapter 1: A flashy entrance

Ok first off, other than story nothing here belongs to me. Soul is thankfully from TheReallyBadWriter's series thank him very much and check him out. This is a trial run so the story will smooth out more later on. Leave reviews also ideas on what OC's name should be or a char you thought up, i accepting 3 more OCs only for the remaining plot. So make them good.(Format is name, main combat power, evasive power and movement ability if he/she has one) **UPDATE- **TheReallyBadWriter has kindly donated Soul's POV so it has been updated.

* * *

Summoner Karal crept back towards the Institute, he had just returned from a Sona fan meeting from a nearby town. There he had sold a few strands of Sona's hair he found, although he knew it was relatively creepy he felt that sharing a piece of Sona's beauty with his fellow fans was worth it. He was thinking recently Ahri had become more beautiful and was thinking of changing fan clubs when he tripped over something. After landing painfully he got up to look for what tripped him, it was a metallic square box with a big red button on top, on the button it says "Press Me!". Curious, he pressed the button and the box suddenly opened and a flag popped up. He moved his face closer to get a better look at what was on it. "What did that button do!" was on it. 'Huh, that was weird' he thought. Suddenly a series of explosions ripped through the lawn nearly killing him.

* * *

Soul POV-

Soul woke up to a deafening explosion from outside, when he looked outside he saw the lawn on fire and a bunch of collective holes in the ground spelling "I WaZ hErEZZZ!". Soul was like *0.o WTF* and went back to sleep but soon heard someone knocking on his door. It was Ahri asking him if he knew what happened.

"I don't know but we could go check"

When they arrived at the scene they found a fallen summoner on the site.

"OMG WE BETTER HELP HIM!" Ahri shouted at the top of her voice.  
They both rush to the Summoner's side.  
"HEY WAKE UP!" Soul shook the Summoner's side, after a few seconds of shaking him.  
"Hey wah?" This happened just in time for Soul (who was thinking he was still unconscious) to slap him.  
"OW WHAT THE HELL MAN!"  
"Oh you're awake! Sorry about the slap" Souls quickly looked at the Summoner's name tag: Karal. "So Summoner Karal is it? Can you tell us what happened here?"  
"Well… I pressed a weird button and then a boom then I am here!" Karal said waving his hands around.  
"Shouldn't you be dead…" Ahri questioned  
"OMG IT IS AHRI! PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Karal shouted like a fan boy.  
Well he seems ok… Soul thought with a deadpanned expression on his face. Then he saw Ahri giving Karal her Autograph.  
"I will treasure it!"  
"sigh… why doesn't anyone ask for my autograph…" Soul mumbled "ANYWAYSSSSSS let's find out who caused that explosion!"  
Just then Karal fainted...  
"Well i better get him to the infirmary!" Soul mumbled " why do i have to deal with this thing every month... damm this guy reminds me of my friend Amos!"

* * *

Summoner Heton was summoned to the Main Hall to help with investigations when he saw an unfamiliar person standing around looking lost. He walked to him and asked if he needs help.

He replied "Yeah I sent a message yesterday to say I wished to join the League as a champion but I have no idea where to go."

'That's weird, I don't remember anyone being registered today' He thought. "Well I can bring you to the elders to ask but I don't remember there being anyone new today"

"That's weird, I am totally so sure that everyone got my message…. Maybe the words were too small for them to read?"

"Well just follow me and I will bring you to the judgment room"

As he lead the stranger to the room, the stranger said "OOOHHH thanks, the names Braden but u can call me Terra but both isn't my name so I prolly won't respond heheheheheheh, huehuehuehue. ALSO THIS PLACE IS HUGE." Heton was beginning to think that this person wasn't totally sane.

As they walked past the Main Hall, Heton saw the Elder Mages there which would not be the case if someone new was being judged. He immediately walked towards the Elder mages and told them about the person following him.

After listening, the mages turned to Braden/Terra/? and said "I regret to inform you but we received no such notice of your arrival or intentions."

"That's pretty weird cause I saw a bunch of guys reading my letter on your LAWN! *snickers*"

"You were the bomber?!"

"HEY! I said it was a letter, a bomber would have left nothing but an ugly BORING mess~"

"You could have hurt someon-" The stranger interrupted and said "Yeah but you have to admit it was one nice letter, I even checked the spelling twice before leaving the blastzone"

"You are clearly an un-civilized person who has no right to join the League!" shouted Heton

"*leans in close and whispers* Lets put it this way, my letter had a small boom, and if I don't get my chance to join the League, the League will cease to exist with a BIG ONE.*snickers some more*"

"Very well" said the Elder Mage, "We shall give you your chance, head to the Judgment Room"


	2. Chapter 2: Just another joke?

**Yay chapter 2, enjoy. PM me OCs please, i still need 3. Also somethings not right with this chapter, like its missing something but i cant tell what. first person to tell me what gets to have 100% chance to get his/her OC in or generally become an OC. Thanks anyway**

* * *

The elder Summoner looked down on the person being judged, who was at the moment apparently dancing to a tune only he could hear. Twirling around with big movements yet at the same time his feet followed the rim of the platform perfectly, always as if he was about to fall but never moving away from the edge. "Open your mind, so that we may see if you are worthy of joining the League!" he intoned.

"I don't know about that," he says as he laughs maniacally, "My mind is so shattered I do not even need to shield it from mind seers!"

"We shall be the judge of that"

"Oh very well, go right on ahead! I doubt that you will understand much ANYWAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The 3 Elders immediately dived into his mind to see his past, however all they could see was broken images weird sounds and delusions. They saw a child in chains inside a cell, a girl asking him why he fights like a beast. They saw an old man telling a man "You are now the Keeper of Darkness". They saw a woman dying in the man's arms. As soon as they saw the last image, they felt a madness invading their spirits, they felt like giggling and prancing and blowing the whole place away using all their magic. They felt their minds shattering and stabbed by mental spears. They hurriedly withdrew from his mind and began calming themselves using their magicks. "Why do you attack us when we enter your mind" asked an Elder.

"Attack you? You haven't even entered my mind properly yet, you probably just suck at mind magic and hurt yourself or something you old booger!" replied the man. It was the most sane and logical sentence they heard him say yet.

"Do not mock us! We have years of practice reading minds and we have always clearly seen others minds, the only reason we would be hurt from reading yours is if you fought us"

"Well if you are so experienced why would still be HURT! Morons who can't even read a mind without taking self-damage should just learn magic from a chicken. Speaking of chickens I once killed a chicken and the whole town came after me and hahahahaha. Whoops I forgot what happen next BUT it was a hilarious joke indeed hahahaha!"

The elders discussed telepathically. "This person is clearly insane, letting him in can only cause trouble and mayhem for the League"

"Yes however, he does have bombs around here and I am very sure that given his… mental state he would probably blow us up if he failed this judgment."

"Didn't he say he would only trigger those if we did not give him a chance? We already judge him, we could just say he is not fit."

"We just saw that even to himself his mind is fragmented, how can we be sure his idea of not blowing up the Institute is not to release poison gas into it or some other deadly prank? I say we let him in but bind him to a set of conditions, so that we may control and keep an eye on him"

"Agreed, that would be the safest path"

"Hey elder thingys, what are you doing, took me some time to break into your mental talk thing. Man even in your heads you guys sound old and boring"

"How dare you enter the minds of the Elders" roared one of the Elders.

"Meh, you guys were just sitting there silently and I grew bored of looking at your ugly hoods and stupid platform."

"Enough. You, what is your name?"

"Why? Wanna bring this fine ass on a date or something?"

"We need your name to bind you as a champion, however we do have some conditions we need you to agree to if you wish to be a champion and remain as one."

"OOOHHHH! Fine, the name's Cres'Son (pronounced s-on, not sun. Cres'Son is sort of like crescent), do I get to be a champy now?"

"That is a Void name, are you from the Void?"

"Funny thing really, my parents went on a date in the Void. Falling in love with the beauty and peace there they decided to give me a Void name."

"No jokes! I am seriously asking you now."

"Nonono, no jokes at all, you should go to the Void sometime. It's simply so beautiful there you would come back a changed person. I guarantee it." Cres'Son said the last line in a dark way.

"Very well, if you wish to keep your origin a mystery we shall allow it. As for whether or not you can be a champion yet, you shall have to agree to some conditions before we allow it."

"Oh really? Do tell my dear, I truly wish to hear what you think you can make me promise to try and control me."

"First, you shall obey the League laws. Second, you will no longer threaten the Institute. Third, you shall accept if we were to give you a mission."

"That's it? Well I am kinda miffed I can't blow this joint but I guess since you didn't forbid me from killing people outside the League I guess I can put up with it."

"Very well, welcome Cres'Son, to the League of Legends. A Summoner outside will show you to your room and explain some of the rules around here."

* * *

Cres'Son left the room extremely pleased with himself, he gotten into the League and he didn't even have to waste a bomb. Looking around, he saw a Summoner waiting for him. "Ah, you must be my meat shield! LEAD ON TO MY BASE OF SOLITUDE! Heh, that sounded sooooo badass."

The Summoner looked confused before saying "Um, I was sent to lead you to your rooms and explain basic League rules, so if you would please follow me. But first I need to know which political party are you affiliated with, Ionian, Demacian, Noxus, Piltover, Void or Shadow Isles."

"Well, let's say I'm probably not gonna be welcome by any of those so I'm just gonna pick Ionian for now."

"Very well, this way." While the Summoner led the way, he began to explain the rules of combat for the League. "To enter a match, you have to be chosen by a Summoner and then enter the arena in a weak state, but you will slowly gain power up to a limit. To make sure it is fair, most of your abilities will be dampened or taken away, and it is the same for everyone. Of course there is a shop where you can purchase items to increase your power further. You may choose up to four skills and one passive ability to be left alone, unless it is too powerful whereby we will lower its potency to match up with other champions."

"You mean everyone is handicapping themselves for a fight to promote fairness? What kind of logic is that? Why would people train to become stronger if they can't even use it?"

"Well, this is because some champions are immortal while others are untouchable. This rule will effectively limit everyone to roughly the same capability. Also it's not you who is fighting. Your Summoner will control you and tell you what to do."

"So you mean even if I went and tortured someone to death inside an arena I would not get any blame?"

"Technically yes, but I doubt your Summoner would let you waste time on torture. Anyway here we are at your room, you can stay here or leave to your own home as the summoning can teleport you from anywhere. Also the cafeteria provides free food for champions."

"Thank you kindly, you annoying little snot headed moron. Now leave before I decide to nail you to my door!"

The Summoner having heard that Cres was responsible for the bombs and was insane decided following his orders while he was playing nice would dramatically extend his lifespan so he left quickly.

* * *

Cres'Son carved a huge 'FUN ROOM' into his door before going in and locking the door. What he did next would surprise anyone who met him as he sat down cross-legged and began to meditate. He dove into his mind world. Around him he saw a desolated desert, with huge chasms and floating land. The horizon and sky was filled with a mix of colours that swirled and shifted and change colours as one stared at it. His surroundings changed and moved as he looked around. Pieces of land shifted away from each other. Basically meaning he was still insane and his mind was becoming more and more broken. From behind him 2 shadowed figures appeared.

(?): "Did you manage to join the league?"

Cres'Son: "Yes, how are you two holding up?"

(?.?): "It is getting harder to hold your mind together."

(?): "Yes, it would be wise if you found a way to settle your minds first. Before we lose all rational thoughts."

Cres'Son: "Very well, I will search for that before our main objective. We must save her as soon as possible."

"Good luck." "Good luck"

'Wait for me, Anise,' thought Cres'Son as he left his mind, 'I will find a way to save you soon.'

He headed to the bed when he heard a knock on his door.

'Who could that be? I just got here and shouldn't be disturbed yet.' Cres'Son went to the door.

* * *

** One last thing, by Darkness i dont mean traditional power of darkness. Its more of an element which i will explain later on in the story. Also (?) is shadowy guy 1 and (?.?) is shadowy guy 2.  
**


	3. Filler Chapter 1: Cres'Son as a child

**Heres a filler cause im stuck with something of chapter 3. This is the childhood of Cres'Son. You will notice he was called Crest then. Most of this probably wont come up in the story later on so if anyone is interested PM me telling me. If i get enough messages i will write a new series about his childhood.**

* * *

30 years ago

"You ready?"

"I was born ready."

"No, you were born as an unwanted child and dumped, very soon after your birth I must add, on our doorstep."

"Ah shove off, you prick."

"Heh, messing with you never gets old."

Crest silently fumed as the older boy made fun of him. They were supposed to wait silently until the decoy drew the guards away from the warehouse before sneaking in and setting the place on fire but Kaaron would not shut up. Finally they saw the guards run after a small shape.

"It's time, move in."

Crest and Kaaron quickly sneaked to the warehouse wall and stopped there. Crest crept to a corner before peeking around to check for any guards that remained. There were none.

"Area clear, Lonius did his job well."

"Hah, that son of a b*tch can piss anyone off, not to mention enrage a few muscle bound idiots."

"Yeah yeah, let's just dump the oil and set the bloody place on fire already."

Crest opened the doors and quickly doused the whole place with the oil they carried there.

"Hey Crest, check this out."

Crest turned around to see Kaaron summon a small flickering flame in his hands.

"Ha, cute trick, just light the place up already. Geez, I've seen bigger flames from a matchstick."

"Aw, is poor Crest jealous of my magical talents? I mean I did teach myself how to channel mana. I am a genius, plain and simple."

"Keep up the boasting and we shall see how your genius fares against 8 pissed off guards alone when they get back."

Finding that logical, Kaaron quickly lit a well doused support beam and the 2 kids started running away.

* * *

-2 minutes later.

"Hahaha. Look at that baby burn. I can see it all the way from here."

Kaaron and Crest were on a hill a few miles away, they decided to slow down and wait here for Lonius to show up. They could see the burning building from here. "What are you guys looking at?" came a voice form behind them. "Lonius, you little gnat. You managed to piss off every single guard personally."

"Glad you enjoyed that, now let's get back to base. I'm hungry and I want my payment."

The trio headed back to an 'abandoned' mansion outside town. Inside was the current headquarters of a gang. The gang does dirty deeds and robbed travelers and merchants for a living. Unlike other gangs however, they pick up starving kids of the streets and train them into useful little gang members. Which is how Kaaron, Lonius and Crest met. They were taught in squads to do small crimes at the moment with Kaaron as the leader. All 3 were wary as all street kids were when they first met, but after training hard together they managed to trust one another. Kaaron was the oldest of the 3, he was good at street fighting and basic planning and he has hopes to make their squad more reliable so they can get better paying jobs from the boss. He had heard rumors from the older members that squads that proved their worth would be allowed to join the bigger squads near Piltover, where money came by easily and a good job could land them more money than they learned how to count. And Kaaron learned how to count just to count money. Lonius was the smallest and youngest, he was also the fastest among them with a quick mind to boot. This made him the best for any job that requires a quick foot or a decoy. Crest on the other hand, had no special talent but for some reason whichever operation he was in became more effective and was more likely to succeed. This luck was not overlooked when he was picked up and Kaaron was pleased when he was placed in his squad. Together, they were brothers, even if Kaaron would never admit it.

* * *

Back at the base, the boss gave them their money after taking his cut of the profits. Kaaron didn't mind, each cut of the profits the boss takes means they owe less to the gang, as they had to repay the gang for feeding them and sheltering them and training them when they were younger. It seems Kaaron's squad was almost fully repaid for, when that time came they were free people and could take any available jobs they like rather than being forced to do the gang's dirty work.

The boss seeing the how well Kaaron's squad was doing, thought that letting them become free was a waste, so he decided to take them down a notch. There was this job to steal a small temple that he has been keeping back as the people of the temple were well trained and always alert. If he sent Kaaron's squad ahead to steal first, then if they succeeded, which he doubt they could, he would easily complete the job that has been a thorn in his side. If they failed, well they would have distracted the temple's people which would give him ample time to move as many people into the temple as he can which would make winning more easy. Also both ways, Kaaron's squad would be injured and treating them and taking care of them would make them owe him all the more. He did not see a way this could backfire. He quickly called Kaaron back to give him the job.

* * *

** One last thing, just in case any of you managed to get attached to either Kaaron or Lonius in this VERY short filler, well, they probably wont turn up in main story as well. So if you feel REALLY REALLYY attached PM me and if theres enough(i really doubt that would happen) i will put them in main story.**


	4. Chapter 3:Boom Booms

**Chapter 3 came out earlier than planned so lucky for you guys. And for the love of god does no one have any OCs to send in for me to use? lolols, also 'Crazynes' is spelt wrongly on purpose. Once again thanks to TheReallyBadWriter for his Soul POV which i edited. **

* * *

Soul POV

After Soul and Ahri dumped Karal at the infirmary to be tended to by Akali (no they literally threw him at Akali and ran off)

"Hey… I heard that the new champ moved into the Ionian area…place…thing…" Soul asked  
"Yes… although I don't recommend you to visit him…" Ahri said blankly  
"Why not?" Soul inquired  
"Cause I heard he is crazier than Jinx! WHO IS CRAZIER THAN HER?" Ahri shouted in disgust  
"Cool story dear... But Imma still gonna go and see him, maybe I could be his friend!"  
"Hey wait you don't even-"Ahri was now talking to an empty room. "Dammit!"

Le skip to Cres'Son door…  
Knock knock

"Hmmm he is taking too long better knock the door again!" Soul mumbled

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Are you chocolate?" Cres'Son opened the door "Wow you look like a chicken nugget!"

"I wanted to say hi! Wait, what the heck!?"

"Why would you want to say 'hi'? That's a boring word to say, by extension you are also boring." Cres'Son slams the door.

"Hey open the door!" Soul knocked again  
"I won't do it unless you become less ugly, more exciting or blow something epic up!"

Then Cres'Son open the doors and says "Hey, you smell like explosions"

"The hell?" Soul look at Cres'Son weirdly "Anyway my name is Soul… I just wanted to see if you wanted to be friends"

"Do you like blowing shit up as much as you smell like boom booms?"

Unknown to many, Soul enjoys explosion, no seriously Soul has the potential to blow stuff up more than any other champ… but he keeps his urges suppressed somehow...

"HELL YEAH! I KNOW A PERFECT PLACE TO BLOW SHIT UP! ONWARDS TO THE RANDOM ABANDONED BUILDING!" Soul shouted

* * *

Cres'Son liked this weird person, sure he already forgotten his name but he smelled like boom booms. But he can't quite remember why he was following him, wasn't he about to sleep or something?

"Hey boom boom, where are we going and why am I following you?"

"Huh? We were going to blow up a random abandoned building aren't we?"

"Really?! Sounds great, but who are you?"

"I JUST INTRODUCED MYSLEF! I'M SOUL!"

"Sorry what was that? I was distracted by that non-moving, dull and grey rock over there."

"…." Suddenly, Soul has the bad feeling that Ahri was right when she said this person was crazy.

Suddenly, a Summoner appeared in front of Cres'Son.

"Cres'Son, it is time for your testing battle so we may see your skills."

"Goody, time to fight! TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME!"

"But what about our-" Soul noticed that Cres has already went through the portal. "Damned guy just left me."

* * *

Cres'Son open his eyes to find himself on a platform with a person in a store next to him. He did the first logical thing that came into his mind. "Hands up and give me all your goods SHITHEAD! Hahahahaha." He shouted as he leveled two guns to the shopkeeper's head. Attached to the both gun's hilts was a long thin blade that has runes inscribed on it. "Oh wait, this is a battle so I should suit up" A mask that has intricate cravings on it appeared on his face and some light body armor appeared on his chest forearms and lower legs. However the armor on the hands and legs only covered 1 side, leaving the other side un defended. A pair of fingerless black gloves also appeared on his hands.

"Um.. Hello?"

"Huh, who was that? I never heard that voice in my head before."

"I will be your Summoner for today, so I will be communicating with you through your mind. Please don't drive me insane."

"If you promise not to stop me from killing people."

"Oh no, by all means. In fact I am here to help you kill people more easily. For now, buy a Dorans Blade from the Shopkeeper. You seem to be a physical damage dealer"

"BUY?! And I thought **I** was the insane one. Why should I pay when I can just take it off him?"

"Because you promised to follow League Rules and this is a League Rule?"

"Damn, my decision biting me in the ass already and it's not even day 2"

Cres'Son bought the blade (with an angry face I might add) and took off towards mid lane.

"Today you will be pitted against Nocturne, Jinx and finally Annie. One at a time, of course. We wish to see how well you deal and take damage."

* * *

First came Nocturne "I will show you your worst nightmare."

Unfortunately for him, Cres'Son was apparently hugging a Melee minion and wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Summoner, these are cute! Can I have one PLEASEEEEEEEE?"

"Um no, also your enemy is in lane please be careful. He is starting to farm."

"WHAT!? Nobody kills my cute minions. DIE BITCH!"

"No! Don't rush Nocturne! You have to add a skill first, can you explain what your skills are? The description you entered makes little to no sense."

"Well my passive is 'Trinity' and is currently set to 'Insane' *snicker*. My first skill in insanity mode is 'Shoot, I missed' and it makes me miss my next attack. But hey I gain some mana and 2 stacks of 'crazyness'. Second skill is 'Crazyness', it passively makes me collect 1 crazyness stack every now and then, and I can cast it on an enemy to temporarily make him insane (think fear only you move faster instead of slower) and damage him with additional crazy time and damage based on stacks of crazyness. Sadly it consumes all stacks when used. Third skill is 'Outta my way!', I dash forwards doing damage to everything in my path, bonus is if it dies I gain 5 bonus gold! Tell you my ulti later."

Soon, both Nocturne and Cres'Son were level 3, Cres'Son has built up over 30 stacks of 'Crazyness' already. He quickly dived in using 'Outta, my way', feinted with a 'Shoot, I missed' and finished with a 'Crazyness', at the same time Nocturne used 'Unspeakable Horror'. Due to the sheer number of 'crazyness' stacks, Nocturne who already loss quite some health while trading earlier was killed. However, Cres'Son suddenly broke free from his Summoner's control while crying "It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry. Don't die please!". 1.5 seconds later he suddenly stopped crying.

"Wow what was that, I blacked out for a while there."

"You killed Nocturne but you suddenly broke down."

"Well, never mind. I'm gonna buy more stuff and get fight again."

After buying more items he went back to mid only to stop when he saw Annie.

"You…. It's you….." he said.

* * *

**Heh, a cookie to whoever guesses correctly what happens next. Hint, his memories had something to do with it. Also next chapter might take awhile, prolly 3-4 days. This chapter came out too quickly and i didnt want to bore myself writing stories too fast as it will make me hate my stories. I will keep future chapters around this length to ensure regular updates every 2-4 days.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Cres'Shura

**I realized I never actually described what Cres'Son looked like so I'm gonna take the time to do so. Because I'm not so good at figures I'm just gonna compare him to other LoL champions, he is slightly shorter than Garen but body structure is like Talon. Has normal eyes but the pupils are totally black, no light reflects from it. His hair is black and slicked back except for a small white spike in the front that raises slightly before coming down to cover top of his left eye. He looks about 22. Also while standing still he likes to slouch forward just a little with his hands behind his back. Well the rest u can just imagine anything you want, I'm just gonna make him wear a mask where ever I can. Also OCs please, otherwise the story isnt gonna move much further.**

* * *

Annie looked at the masked man and suddenly felt scared. The man made no threats and did not seem to be very powerful yet she felt scared of him anyway. Her Summoner felt this and decided to let Annie play more cautiously. Suddenly, the man said "You…. It's you" and started to walk towards her. Annie instantly casted all her skills at him but the man merely side stepped the fireball and ducked under the cone of flames. In the next instant he rushed and was standing before Annie. Attempting to retreat, she tripped and fell backwards. The man continued to move towards while raising his hand. The fear intensified and Annie began scrambling backwards desperately while saying "Don't hurt me.' Just as he reached her she began to cry. The eyeholes of the mask began to glow a deep red and his hand reached for her. Annie closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She felt herself being lifted….. then gently placed on her feet? She slowly opened her eyes to see the man let go of her and take off his mask. He was smiling at her. She still felt fear but it was much weaker. He put his hand into his pocket and took out a flame shaped pendant and gave it to her. "Huh?" she asked

"Take it, it's yours now." He said "I will tell you more about it after the battle. Now… FIGHT TO THE DEATH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

He started jumping around in random directions and attacking her.

After a long drawn out battle montage (yes I grew lazy, whoever writes it for me gets a wish). Cres'Son managed to kill Annie and reach level 6.

"ULTI EXPLANATION TIMEEEEEE!" shouted Cres'Son through his mind.

"Remember my passive set me in insanity state? Well my ultimate skill allows me to change modes and thus skills. First cast changes it to Tech Sword Master state, and can then only be changed to Mage Gunner state. No more insanity which is sad BUT ULTI! Hahahaha give it a try Summoner!"

'Well at least I won't have to put up with an insane champion anymore." Thought the Summoner as he activated the ultimate skill.

Suddenly, he was disconnected from the champion's mind. 'What the? Damn there is something wrong here' thought the Summoner when suddenly a new voice spoke up in his mind.

'Good afternoon, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cres'Shura. ' came the polite new voice. 'And I am the Tech Blade Master of this body. Cres'Son has managed to tell me in his crazy little way what is the objective of this battle. Shall we end this efficiently Summoner? Oh I do not have your name, would you mind enlightening me?'

'Who are you?'

'I am very sure I have already told you my name, but I feel what you are trying to ask is how did your 'Insane' champion turn from.. well.. insane to sane right?'

'Kinda'

'In Cres'Son exists 3 personalities, the main being Cres'Son who is generally awake and does everything, me who handles anything practical or scientific or generally when u need something built. And the last guy will tell you about himself, he handles anything magical or out of the physical realm. Well, allow me to just defeat the last champion so I can rest, I hate being awake'

* * *

Cres'Shura proceeded to channel his energy into his weapons, changing the blades from small daggers to long katana like blade and reversing his grip on the weapons. With the sword now the right side up and his pinkies on the triggers, he began to attack the tower with extremely high speed. As he was about to destroy the tower, he heard a whistling sound and turn to see a missile heading straight for him. He dodged the missile but did not expect it to hit the minion behind him blasting him away from the tower. He looked up to see a girl with twin tails and blue hair and was giggling at him.

"Good afternoon Miss, I am Cres'Shura. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah whatever, MEET POW-POW"

Jinx began to fire her minigun, pumping holes into Cres'Shura. "HAHAHAHAH, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE OVER 9000 BULLETS IN YA!"

Suddenly, Cres'Shura shattered like glass. "I frankly would not know, seeing as you have been doing nothing but breaking the handsome reflection of me while I stood behind you. Well my turn I guess, I'm a gentleman, so I let you go first. But I'm not an idiot so I'm gonna kill you now."

"BRING IT!"

"First skill: Explosive ammo." Shura (what? I'm not gonna type Cres'Shura each time, you get the point) began to shoot at Jinx.

"Ha, what are you trying to do with those tiny peashooters?" laughed Jinx as the first shot hit the ground beneath her. The shot promptly exploded with a bigger explosion than Jinx's missile. Shura continued to fire at Jinx forcing her to run and jump away from the shots.

"Second skill: Focused Detonation" Shura's weapons combined and transformed into a rocket launcher.

Jinx took a look at the weapon and suddenly stopped "Hey, I saw that somewhere before"

Then she was blown up.

* * *

Jinx awoke on the summoning platform, she knew that weapon from somewhere. She couldn't remember where, but she knew it was important to here somehow, from her childhood. She jumped up and decided to check out the new guy. He has some questions to answer. Luckily for her, since this was only a testing round the battle was already ending, she could feel herself being transported back to the summoning room. She awoke and quickly jumped up to chase after the already leaving Cres.

"Hey!" she called.

Cres turned and stood there. "You! Where did you get that weapon from?!" she shouted.

Cres looked at her, and laughed "HAHAHAHA WHAT WEAPONS?! If you are looking for Cres'Shura he went back to sleep. Now I suggest you leave me alone before I send YOU to sleep. PERMANENTLY"

Then Cres'Son disappeared.

"Dammit! I WILL GET YOU!"

* * *

Cres'Son lied down on his bed, he felt tired, strangely tired. He didn't even feel like laughing anymore, which was unusual, he liked laughing. Laughing kept the memories away, the dark sad memories, he didn't like them. They made him feel like he was forgetting something important, something he was trying to forget by laughing. He closed his eyes.

And Cres'Roza opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 1): The Keeper of Flames

**Sorry for not keeping my promise of fast regular updates, the whole of this week has been quizzes and homework nonstop so I was too tired to make a chapter. Well here is the much awaited(yeah right) chapter. Also vote on the poll on my page regarding the filler story.**

* * *

Cres'Roza sat up and looked around. It was a bare empty room, with the windows drawn and the door shut. Nice and dark, slightly brighter than he liked but it would do. He stood up and went to the door, he thought about the image currently locked into his head, the image of a 10 year old girl with a small teddy bear. Aligning the image with his aura, he could sense the general direction of the child. He walked to the window, and jumped out. Instead of landing, he began to float towards his destination. He knew what had to be done, and he would rather do it quickly.

Annie walked towards the forest, but she was not in control. Earlier she was looking at the pendant that the new champion gave her, and while she was suspicious of gifts from strangers, especially a stranger who was fighting her and ended up killing her, the flame pendant was really beautiful and she could not tear her eyes off it. In her room, she slowly watched it, rotation it in her hand before finally putting it on. However, as soon as she put on the pendant, she knew it was a mistake. She lost control of her body, and she began walking out even though she wished to stay inside. All the while she heard a small voice whispering in her head, echoing around. She could not tell what the voice said and she could not control herself, she was beginning to think the pendant was cursed by the champion so he could easily take out another champion outside the Rift. As she walked into the jungle, she suddenly regained control of her body, but she began to feel the fear again, the same one as when he was around. She looked around and saw him slowly descending towards her. She quickly summoned Tibbers to fight him. Tibbers rushed towards the man but the man did not react as he landed. Just as Tibbers was about to swipe him with its flaming claws, the man swept his arm across Tibbers face and Tibbers turned back into a teddy bear. Annie felt her fear rising as the man turned to her and said "Hello child."

Cres'Roza looked at the child, she was trembling with fear. He wondered why this was so, he had not made any move to cause her to have reason to fear him, nor had he a reputation that would precede him. So why was the child afraid? Pondering that thought, he realized that her fear came from the Element, as he was the Keeper of Darkness, she was the next Keeper of Flames. It was natural to feel fear of the predator of her element. "Child, look within yourself, there is no need to fear me. Do you know who you truly are? Who you must become? You are also a Keeper, even if my Element wishes consume yours, I would not allow it."

"What is a Keeper?"

"That is a question I shall not answer, for I am not in charge of you. Rather, that is a question you should ask the pendant. You can hear its whisper now, but you can't tell what it says. Try focusing your mana into it. Then ask, and you shall be enlightened."

* * *

**Sorry it is short, got sick while writing and couldn't write anymore. but didn't want to keep you guys waiting so heres the first part, i will update with second part when i recovered.**


	7. Chapter 5 (Part 2): The Keeper of Flames

**So, heres part 2. well guys its gonna be a weekly thing but Assassinc Creed 4 is out so, well good luck dragging me away from it. Also remember to vote for the filler chapter poll on my page. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That is a question I shall not answer, for I am not in charge of you. Rather, that is a question you should ask the pendant. You can hear its whisper now, but you can't tell what it says. Try focusing your mana into it. Then ask, and you shall be enlightened."

With that, Cres'Roza promptly ignored the girl and left. After all, his job for her was done, he has one last job to do before he returned into the mind. He began scanning the auras in the Institute. The head Summoner was in the restricted area, but he could definitely sneak in without problem.

Grand Summoner Helios sat in his study, he was going over the judgment of the new champion, he was starting to have doubts that letting Cres'Son in would stop him from threatening the safety of the institute. Perhaps it would be wise to ask the champions to kill him outside the field, but who would take up such a job, the Demacians would never agree to an assassination, and Noxian killers generally cost a lot. Maybe he could convince Swain that sending an assassin after Cres'Son was mutually beneficial. As he got ready to write a letter to Swain, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned to see Cres'Son sitting on his chair and reading one of his magic tomes. "How did you get in here? This is a restricted area, there should be guards patrolling to prevent infiltration and magic to bar intruders and sound alarms. I personally sealed my windows and doors with magic."

"….."

"Answer me when I'm talking to you Cres'Son!"

"Hold on, this bit is interesting, also I'm currently known as Cres'Roza."

"What?"

"Ok I'm done with this, anyway sorry for the big scare earlier today. Cres'Son has issues, lots of it. I entered your room using a combination of sealing magic, to prevent the alarm and detection, invisibility, to avoid guards, and displacement magic, to get pass your seals. "

"It is impossible to merge three type of grand magic without at least five mages to cast the spell and stabilize it, do you expect me to believe you did it by yourself?"

"Well, I like to brag so yeah. For me, stuff like this is trivial, my specialty is arcane arts and thus control of mana and spell weaving is basic for me. The only problem I have is I can't weave a spell I have never experienced or understand. And therefore, here I am."

"What do you want?"

"Simply put, I need help. Much as I hate to admit, I'm already using every spell at my disposal to keep Cres'Son sane, and it is barely keeping him there. In fact, he is slowly getting worse daily. I wish to ask for a personal Summoner, whereby once Cres'Son is bound to him or her, can use the Summoner as an anchor to reality. To totally stop the spread of madness, if you would be so kind as to help.

"And why should I risk one of our Summoners on your whim?"

"Put frankly, I know I'm not the first champion to ask for a personal Summoner, but of course, there is a good side for you. I can see you are afraid of Cres'Son, of what he might do, but if u bind him, he will definitely calm down. I can guarantee that he will not only be more controlled, he would also be more likely to accept those 'quests' of yours. And before you try to lie, it's obvious the only reason you want him to do quests for you is to send him to places he will probably die at. So if you do bind him, you can actually give him quests you really need doing. A benefit for your precious institute, is it not?"

"And the Summoner, will he or she be harmed in any way?"

"Actually no, in fact, whoever is binded to Cres'Son will slowly become better in every way. The mind will get sharper, the body gets fitter, the magic capabilities get better, the reaction speeds are higher. So choose well, because whoever you choose, will become better than ever. I have to leave now, Cres'Son is stirring and I am sure you wouldn't like it if he went nuts in your room."

Cres'Roza stood up, and disappeared. Helios covered his face with his hands, despite the assurances that the Summoner chosen will become better, he still felt as if he was choosing a sacrifice to save the institute from Cres'Son. It will not be an easy decision.


	8. Chapter 6: Fun isn't nice

**Alright, heres chapter 6. Its shorter than my usual works but its still good, also its a prelude into the first major arc of my story. Whereby shit actually happens, also hoping to see Jinx track down Cres and a competition between shaco and cres to see who can kill more in better ways in less time. Enjoy. Edit- Soul's owner wanted Amos to strap a nuke, so i added it in.  
**

* * *

Cres'Son woke up, he was in his room but he wasn't on his bed. Which is weird since the bed was the only furniture he didn't destroy, if only for the fact he likes to sleep on beds. Well bananas are purple anyway so what's wrong with sleeping on the floor once in awhile. The he heard a knocking on the door, "Boom-boom, if that's you I'm gonna smack you to Gaxis and back for waking me up!" as he went to the door. But when he opened it he saw a young Summoner girl standing in front of him.

"What time is it?"

"Huh? Um, it is about 2pm I guess."

"Meh, office hours are over! See you tomorrow!"

"What?"

*slam* the door shut in her face.

* * *

Alexis was confused, just earlier on she was told that she had be chosen to be bonded to a champion, a honor usually given to really good Summoners only. Because champions would only be willing to be bonded to really powerful or skilled Summoners, yet she was only a trainee and was the weakest one at that. She remembered her only friend saying, "This is your chance! Prove yourself to them since you have a bonded champion and you might just become an official Summoner! Oh you lucky little princess. Hope it's a handsome guy too right?". She had blushed at the last sentence, but here she was in front of a champion she didn't know and apparently had 'office hours'.

'No,' she thought 'as Francine put it, this is my chance, I cannot let it be wasted like this!'

She knocked on the door again, louder this time. "Open up! I was told to be bonded to you, champion"

The door opened on its own, she peeked in only to see the room totally messed up with all the furniture except the bed destroyed and the champion nowhere in sight. "Oh no, someone must have kidnapped him."

She quickly rushed to the administrative offices to report it.

* * *

Cres'Son felt bored, he was about 8 km away from the institute of war, he had teleported into the town as soon as he closed the door on the Summoner. It only took 3 minutes to have the whole town dissolve into chaos, a small rumor here, some bombs there and a little a few 'lost weapons' for some criminals to pick up and the whole town set upon the task of destroying itself inside out. It was the mindless kind of fun he enjoyed doing to towns when he was bored, but the feeling inside him didn't go away. When he saw the Summoner for the first time the feeling started stirring, so he came to distract himself with a town, but after the fun he had the feeling came back. He hated that feeling, it reminded him of her… wait, who is 'her'? Feeling extremely annoyed, he turned back to the town and cast 'Dark Orb Max' in the center of town. A huger orb made of darkness appeared and sucked in the whole town like a blackhole before disappearing. All that was left of the town was a small smooth crater. Perhaps he should find boom-boom, he never did managed to blow up a building with that guy. Having decided that, Cres'Son forgets about the crater behind him and the fact that he could teleport, and walked back to the League.

Cres'Son looked at Soul, he seemed to be asleep, or dead, Cres'Son truly couldn't tell. Well there is one surefire way that Cres'Son used that always worked. Cres'Son attached a flashbang to Souls' ears. Then he stepped behind the door as the flashbang went off.

Soul was dreaming about kissing Ahri when a loud bang went off.  
"OW FOR THE LOVE OF-Argghh-NO" Soul shouted as his ears bled.  
Soul flipped a table and a chair and etc…  
"GFHGXDHGFJHVFKj" Soul continued his constant rage until Cres'son appeared from behind a door laughing at him.  
"Oh, you were alive. Should have used the HE(high explosive) grenade after all. Well since your awake and your ears stopped bleeding from my flashbang, lets go blow shit up." Said Cres'Son.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Soul growled 'Oh why am I even raging? I mean Amos did worse than him…'  
Soul shuddered at the memory of his friend Amos strapping a nuclear fusion bomb to him just to wake him up (Thankfully Soul is immune to explosions)

Cres'Son lead Mr Boom –Boom (his name was promoted after he awoke to a flashbang without getting angry) to another town.

"Cres'Son, I don't see any abandoned buildings here."

"Don't worry, they'll all be abandoned soon."

Cres'Son took out a small blue orb from his pocket and threw it. The orb floated for a second then headed to the center of town, there a bright blue flash went off. "All right, all the buildings are now abandoned."

"What?"

They walked into town and instead of people, they saw statues everywhere. "Where's the townspeople?"

"You're looking at them. I maximized their earth element to the point where they became stone."

"You killed all of them to make abandoned buildings? Are you insane?!"

"I get the feeling you weren't paying attention to our earlier meetings."

"You can't just kill off entire towns to get what you want! It's wrong!"

"Really? What's wrong with it?"

"Well…. It's morally wrong for one. Also these people had families, friends and lives to lead and you just ended them."

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"They're already dead!"

"Ok so there's no need to apologize then, let us get to blowing shit up."

"Make sure this is the last time you do this."

"Or what?" said Cres'Son menacingly.

"Or I will call my squad on you."

"You're lucky you're entertaining, or I would just say 'Bring it'. Fine I promise I won't kill ENTIRE towns for entertainment."

* * *

The next day….

Soul woke up in the middle of a ruin with smoke still rising and a headache, he remembered Cres'Son giving him a drink while they were blowing things up. Then blissful nothing-ness. "Urgh my head hurts."

"You are under arrest for the massacre of this town, stand up now!"

He looked around to see Ionian soldiers surrounding him.

"Oh shit, this was an Ionian town wasn't it"

"Silence" was the last thing he heard before a soldier knocked him out, however his last thought was 'Where the fuck did Cres'Son go and why did he leave me to take the blame.'


	9. Chapter 7: When chaos returns to order

**Sorry bout not posting last week, this week was my exam so I spent last week studying and this week testing, here is the next chapter. Also I'm on break for bout 2 weeks, so I might upload more than a chapter a week. To prevent confusion, "talk out loud" and 'mental talk/thoughts'.  
**

* * *

Cres'Son was running, the light was catching up. He knew the light did not mean any harm, it brought only the truth, but he also knew the light would return him the pain and the memories, the horrible memories. And so, he kept running, into the darkness, the darkness which have always protected him, always covered and hid him from the light. But he knew he could not do this forever, the darkness was starting to sense his weakness, his fear, it had begun to pick on him, to tear off small pieces of his body, his mind. But it kept him out of the light, so he kept running, kept hiding in the dark. He wasn't afraid, he no longer felt anything except for excitement from chaos, the shadows made sure of that, yet the light brought about the echoes of a feeling he did not like, he was running out of time, he had to return, Roza told him, that the girl who he ran from, she could help, could hide him from the light without the dark eating him, he had to get back. He had to return quickly, the darkness has almost totally absorbed him.

* * *

Cres'Son opened his eyes to see himself running, back to the institute. He couldn't remember how he started running or why, the last thing he remembered was blowing up a town with… Soul, yes that was his name. Even though he didn't know why he was running, he knew he had to speed up, so he let the darkness seep into his body, and began running through shadows, warping space and allowing him to travel further with less steps, a mile for each step he took. Cres'Son finally stopped when he was outside the office of the mages, he could hear the girl inside, she was talking relatively loudly, something about a kidnapping and how they should respond. Another voice said that the kidnapping was a blessing, with him gone the institute would be safe and they should just leave the matter be. Cres'Son, being the very polite person that he was, decided that blowing the wall in with a shaped charge was the best way to enter the room. After all, who doesn't like a nice fireworks show.

* * *

Alexis was starting to get angry, she came to the office to report the kidnapping straight away but all the councilors would say was "It's for the best." A champion was kidnapped right under their very noses and they don't seem to care much. And even though they have not bonded yet, she still felt that she should not abandon him to the fates.

"But sir, if we leave this matter alone, people might question the effectiveness of our security."

"That is of little consequence, compared to the possible ramifications of bringing him back, a little loss of trust is entirely worth it."

She did not understand why they would rather be seen as weak rather than bring the champion back, she didn't even know his name yet. Just as she was to continue the argument, the far side of the wall blew inwards with debris flying everywhere.

"Ow, I burned my hand! Damn, I think I used too much explosives and too little fuse on that charge."

Alexis opened her eyes to see a blurry scene before her eyes refocused. She saw the 'kidnapped' champion standing at the hole in the wall, looking as if he was only standing on the street, not in a messed up room next to a huge blackened wall.

"Hey, you are that girlie, from that morning, about that thing."

"You mean this morning about your bonding?"

"Yes, that morning about that thing!"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like a purple?"

"What does that even mean?!"

"This is the reason why we rather not have him back, he is insane Alexis."

Alexis turned to see one of the head Summoners pushing himself up from under some debris.

"Are you sure you still want to be bonded to him?"

Alexis thought about it, even if he was insane, this was her chance to become a respected Summoner. And although the champion was insane, he does not seem to have any ill intent, she could put up with him for the duration of the bond, which is usually a year.

"Yes, I will be bonded to him."

"Very well, we shall carry out the ritual here. Get things over and done with."

The head Summoner chanted a spell and two spell circles appeared on the floor.

"Oooh, shiny!" shouted Cres'Son as he jumped into one. Alexis stepped into the other.

"Nash to rosha crak suma Cres'Son, sian tenno pura shuker Alexis, hexia non sendo."

After he finish chanting the spell, a silver thread came out of both Cres'Son and Alexis heads and merged before fading. "The spell is complete, you two will have vague impressions on what each other is thinking and will be able to tell the general direction of each other. You will be able to use telepathy to communicate so you two will be a locked pair, Alexis cannot use another champion till the bond is over, Cres'Son cannot have a different Summoner."

Alexis had a small headache, she could sense new information flowing through the link, but she could not tell what the information was before it disappeared. She look at Cres'Son and was surprised to see that for once, his eyes were clear. He wasn't talking, he was just standing straight, unlike the previous two times when she saw him when he was always slouching. He looked around, then left silently. Just as she was about to follow, Ahri burst into the room and said "Help! Ionia has arrested Soul for a crime he didn't commit and wants to execute him! Why is the office in a mess?"

"Alexis, forget Cres'Son for now, go with Ahri to bail Soul out, we cannot afford to lose a champion to an execution for a crime he didn't commit."

Alexis ground her teeth but left with the fox lady.

* * *

Cres'Son was walking back to his room, his mind was slowly piecing itself back together, he began to remember towns he burned, villages he destroyed, all for the sake of "fun".

"Damn, I swore never to let the madness take me. Urgh what happened to Seto and the others?"

'This is Cres'Shura, I'm introducing myself again in case you forgotten me now that your mind is fixed. The other keepers were in the vault when we last checked, Roza and me will stay on your mind to provide any form of assistance we can.'

"I see, thank you for helping me when I was mad."

'Well, you did create us just to do that.'

"Ah, that I did."

Cres'Son sensed something tugging at his mind, he had been feeling it ever since he left the room of mages, he had no idea who they were or how he got there but it probably did not matter. However, if there was someone in his head, that could not be forgiven.

"Who is inside my mind?"

'That would be the Summoner girl, we used a mental bonding spell with her to bring you back from the madness. It left the both of you with a mental link that cannot be broken without driving both insane, you will have to put up mind guards and endure it for a year. The spell will wear off then.'

"I see, if that's the case, I should go and see what my "partner" looks like."

Cres'Son turned and melted into his shadow.

* * *

**Now this was an interesting chapter for me, I wasn't planning on making Cres'Son sane until much later in the story, but I somehow felt the story would go better if he turned sane before he started his adventures. Well, we will see how things goes. But for those that liked the crazy version, don't worry. Cres'Son still has his "fun" side in him.**


	10. Chapter 8: Talk about bad luck

**Wow I barely did anything these past few days, guess I'm lazier than I thought, all that holiday time and still only 1 chapter. Well can't rush art I guess, and like all art the value of this piece is up to the viewers, you guys. As usual, ENJOY!**

* * *

Cres'Son stepped out of the shadows and looked around. He was in an alley opposite what appears to be police block. 'Odd, from what I know the girl is visiting a person held on charges of destroying an entire town. You would think such a person would be inside a high security person or something.' Shrugging, Cres'Son shadow walked into the building, exiting the shadows on the rafters above the cell blocks. He looked down to see a woman with a purple top hat and carrying a fragile looking rifle leading the girl and fox woman with nine tails and another woman with pink hair and huge gauntlets at the back.

"Here he is. I doubt it was him who actually destroyed the town and killed everyone in it, but he was found there and there was evidence of his powers being used on some of the buildings. Worse part is he wouldn't tell us who the real criminal was." Said Caitlyn, Cres'Shura kindly supplying the name.

"Well the institute is going to pay for damages and help cover up this incident, so basically no crime was committed this time." Said Alexis to Caitlyn, then she turned to Soul and said "This is the last time the institute will cover for you, you are to come with me back to the League for debriefing."

"Soul, look at you. They didn't hurt you did they?" cried Ahri.

"Urgh, a few punches here and there and maybe some very well placed kicks. But I'm otherwise fine."

"Good, cause you have a lot to explain to me, mainly why would you kill an entire town of innocents then blow the place up with more firepower than an average bomb storage."

Cres'Son could see why his mad side would like Soul, he seem to have a knack for digging himself into a heap of trouble. He silently stayed on the rafters as the people left the cell block together. Perhaps dropping in on them while they were traveling would be a nice way to re-introduce himself.

'Cres'Son, perhaps it is best if you continued to pretend you are still insane.'

'Why would that be for the best?'

'Well, if you are sane, then every action you take, they will demand a reason, and you WILL be with them for awhile. The Soul kid seems to have an affinity with the elements, he might have potential as a Keeper. On the other hand, if they think you are insane, they would not bother to ask for reasons that would most likely be nonsensical anyway.'

'I see, good idea. I shall drop in while pretending to be insane.' With that, Cres'Son jumped off the rafters. But instead of landing on the floor he dropped into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Alexis felt an itch between her eyes, she got the feeling that Cres'Son was nearby and getting closer. She wanted to know more about him, his eyes showed her something she doesn't know yet she felt as if she remembers it. She sighed before turning her eyes back to the couple in front of her. Soul was laying on Ahri's lap and Ahri was caressing his face. Suddenly the carriage halted into a stop and jolting everyone. Well everyone but Soul, he actually fell from the seat and Ahri's lap onto the floor. "Hey, whats the meaning of this stop?" shouted Alexis

"Yeah, stopping suddenly like that hurt!" said Soul

"That was actually your own fault for not sitting properly." said Alexis dryly.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE CARRAIGE!" came a loud voice from outside.

The trio stepped out of the carriage to see themselves surrounded by about 40 bandits.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY!" shouted what appeared to be the leader.

"Thank you for clarifying for us, 40 guys around us with masks and weapons in hand shouting at us wasn't a big enough clue for us to figure that out." Said Alexis.

"Burn!" said Soul.

"Grrr shut up! I was gonna let some of you live, but now I'm in a bad mood. KILL THEM ALL BOYS!" shouted the leader.

Alexis smirked, 2 champions and a Summoner, this guys were in for a beating. Then she threw out a hand and casted fireball. Nothing happened. "Wait what?" Alexis tried to channel mana but found that she couldn't. "Hey guys, can you guys use magic at this moment?" she whispered to the other two.

Ahri found that she couldn't channel any mana to cast magic either. "I'm dry too."

Soul whispered "I can use some spells, since they aren't technically magic, more of elements so I don't need mana to use them."

"Don't bother with any magic, we set up this area beforehand so magic can't be used here!"

"Damn, so only Soul is capable of fighting, and he will be fighting 40 guys alone with most of his magics sealed and only some spells. Any ideas?"

"Shriek for help and hope for a miracle?"

"As good an option as any."

The two women shouted as loudly as they can with Soul looking at them like they were nuts.

* * *

Cres'Son suddenly fell out of the shadows, he felt most of his energy and magic being dampened. While his main Darkness abilities seemed untouched, most of his other techniques were being forced to a really weak level. If he wasn't a Keeper, he might not have any magic at all. Then he heard screams from up ahead. "Great, not 30 minutes out of jail and he got everyone around him into trouble. No wonder my insanity liked him. Talk about bad luck." Said Cres'Son as he rushed forward at normal speed.

He saw people moving up ahead and slowed down, he saw many people surrounding 3 people and a dead guy on the ground. One of the 3 appears to be the girl he was bound to, making it likely the other people were enemies. Cres'Son took a step back and allowed the shadows to creep onto his body, forming some light body armor and his distinctive white mask. Then he took a running leap, the shadows propelling him further than a normal jump would carry him.

He landed in the middle of the three, everyone was shocked to see him land and jumped a step away.

"Who are you?" asked the leader.

"I'm here to help these three, good enough answer?"

"You heard him boys, kill him too. One more person won't make much difference."

Cres'Son smiled as he heard this, "You are absolutely right, but how about 40 more?" said Cres'Son as he slammed his hand on the floor. Nothing happened.

"Ha! A bluff, no magic can be used in this area!"

"I suggest you look down."

"What?!" said the leader before looking down, as did all the bandits.

What they saw was their shadows pulling themselves off the floor and filling out to look like totally black versions of them. Then the shadows begin to attack their owners.

Soon all of the bandits were dead, Cres'Son turned and said "Well that was easy, let's go do something more interesting like blowing stuff up, shall we?" After all, he had an image of a crazy person to uphold.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler wasn't it, well at least I introduced come of Cres'Son powers and some of his more interesting thought process. Also bet many of you didn't expect Alexis to be so sarcastic did'ya. I did most of this while listening to Payday 2 Merry Christmas Album. Man some of those songs made me laugh. Next chapter, Soul VS Cres'Son : Revenge of the apparent scapegoat! Maybe.**


End file.
